The present invention relates to control technique for an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas recirculation system or for an internal combustion engine combined with a continuously variable transmission.
An exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is apparatus for recirculating part of exhaust gases discharged from an engine, to the intake side of the engine, to reduce the emission of NOx. Recently, the exhaust gas recirculation is used not only for the emission control, but also as one of techniques for improving the fuel consumption by reduction of pumping loss with a greater amount of EGR in a wider engine operation range.
Patent document D1 (JP 2000-205004A) shows an engine control system arranged to decrease an exhaust gas recirculation quantity during vehicle acceleration with depression of an accelerator pedal, to improve the vehicle acceleration response. Patent document D2 (JP H03(1991)-172666) shows a control system which delays a shift operation of a continuously variable transmission in the case of vehicle acceleration.